


Strum and Strung

by miscnine



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscnine/pseuds/miscnine
Summary: Joey gets a job: Law Renesey, the patient, gay love interest of the questioning protagonist of Wires Pulled (a new TV show and his first as a part of the lead cast).As per usual, Chandler is helping him get ready for the role, practicing lines with him on the nights before the filming days.The filming of the romance-genre TV show begins horribly for him, but over time, he finds himself connecting to character and getting praise for his acting.Maybe because practice makes perfect and, good God, it's all becoming much too real.
Relationships: Chandler Bing & Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing & Phoebe Buffay & Monica Geller & Ross Geller & Rachel Green & Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	Strum and Strung

**"Action!”**

_“Tell me it’s not true.”_

“I didn’t think I would.” Joey recited the lines as Law Renesey. He stood across his co-star, eyes sullen with melancholic acceptance. “It--”

_“Law.” Chandler shut his eyes momentarily then looked away, reflecting an expression of pained disbelief. A little too into the role he played for a simple run-through with Joey. He should have been an actor._

“ _Ian_.” Joey emphasized and drew closer to his co-star.

_Chandler flinched when he was inches away and that’s how Joey knew he did the right action._

_Take note._

_Ignore that this feels a little too real._

_Ignore the copies of the script in both your hands for a moment too._

“It’s surreal.” Joey chuckled, eyes glassy and red around the rims. He reached for his co-star’s hands over the set’s kitchen counter. “But you saw it. Before I even said it. How could you not?”

_“I have to go.” Chandler snapped backward, retrieving only one hand, leaving the other one cradled between Joey’s. “No. Joey, I have to go.”_

_“Wait! Please, you promised! Just this scene. Please.”_

_“Okay. Okay.” Chandler released a breath and gripped the script laid on their counter. When he looked up at Joey, he gave the other man’s hand a squeeze then continued where he cut them off. “It’s not fair to you. I can’t promise you anything.”_

“I,” Joey stared intently, willing sincerity to show on his face, “love you. I don’t care about fair. If I’m allowed to love you, then that’s enough for me.”

_Chandler remained still, mouth agape and eyes almost imperceptibly wider._

“Am I,” Joey leaned almost imperceptibly forward, “allowed?”

His co-star surged forward and initiated a take of their characters’ first on-screen kiss.

“Cut!” The cast and crew involved with the scene then dispersed. Joey shakes the hand of the co-star he’d just kissed, Neil, and they were moving to part ways when their director excitedly claps Joey on the back.

“Great job, guys! I can see the reception of this episode already. Joey, you really stepped up today.” The director beamed at them.

“Actually,” Neil began, turning to Joey, “That was definitely a better kiss than last time. What, did you get practice or something?”

“Yeah, actually.” Joey laughed.

“Yeah? Well, let’s keep this up. It’ll be great for Wires Pulled. Especially since it’s your, and my, first steady tv series.” The director shakes both their hands then leaves to speak to the crew.

“I’ll see you, Tribbiani.” Neil nods then departs too.

“See you, Neil.”

* * *

Joey waved goodbye to the hair and make-up department then set off to walk to Central Perk, which was fortunately a mere 10-minute walk.

He didn’t want his mind to be on how he and Chandler had practiced that scene the night before, but that’s where it went.

_“I have to go.” Chandler snapped backward, retrieving only one hand, forgetting the other one cradled between Joey’s. Joey tugged at the hand and tilted his head, pouting._

_“No. Joey, I have to go.” Chandler shook his head._

_“Wait! Please, you promised! Just this scene. Please.”_

_“Okay. Okay.” Chandler released a breath and gripped the script laid on their counter. When he looked up at Joey, he gave the other man’s hand a squeeze then continued where he cut them off. “It’s not fair to you. I can’t promise you anything.”_

_“I love you. I don’t care about fair. If I’m allowed to love you, then that’s enough for me.”_

_“I think you said that a little too quickly, Joe.”_

_“Really? Okay, well, how about this?” Joey proceeded to lean on the kitchen counter, a touch closer to Chandler, and twist his expression into something of awe and longing. “I_ love _you. I don’t care about_ fair _. If I am even_ allowed _to love you, Chan, that’s enough for me.”_

_Chandler remained still, mouth agape and eyes almost imperceptibly wider._

_They decided to pretend that slip of the tongue went unnoticed._

_“Am I,” Joey started leaning forward and tilting his head, “allowed?”_

_Joey’s mouth seemed to dry. Chandler visibly swallowed, then carefully placed his hand on the nape of Joey’s neck and drew him closer._

_They kissed, just pressing their lips together with no urgency. It lasts a minute and they both open their eyes to the light which oddly seems way too bright now._

_“Yes. God. Please.” Chandler stares at Joey, mildly dazed and disoriented._

_“What?” Joey snaps to focus._

_“Oh. Uhm. That’s the next…” Chandler point at the script._

_Joey blinks and nods. “Ah.” _

_“Uh huh.” Chandler smiles uncomfortably. “Well, you’re great.”_

_Joey raises his eyebrows, to which Chandler hastily backtracks. “I mean! I mean, you got this. Good luck with the show. Tomorrow, right? Yep.” Chandler proceeds to walk to his room._

_“Y… yeah… Hey, Chan?” Chandler’s eyes met with Joey’s and he quickly averted his gaze. Joey pushed on. “Thanks for this. You were great too.”_

_Chandler cocks his head in confusion._

_“Heck, you should have been an actor.” Joey smiles a touch too forcefully._

* * *

Joey was the last one there. The others had already gotten drinks and were talking about their days. He walked in on Monica’s story. After being greeted, her story continued and no one paid much attention to Joey and Chandler when they began their own conversation side-by-side on the couch.

“Coffee?” Chandler offered his cup to Joey who took a sip from it as he held it out.

“Work was good?” Chandler smiled, setting the cup back down. By now, his full attention was just on Joey.

“Really good. They said they noticed an improvement on my acting.” Joey gave a content sigh before he added lowly. “Thanks to you.”

Chandler quickly plucked the cup off the table and chugged the rest of the contents seemingly for courage. “Yeah? Well, whatever. It’s whatever. That’s great! That they noticed you, great!”

Joey hummed. “Right.”

They settled back into the conversation with the rest of their friends and found that neither were bothered with the extra intimacy they began after they kissed. Eventually, there would be these casually executed acts, like sharing food with no one else but the other, getting the other’s order unsolicited when the other is running a little late, and physical support without any more hint of hesitation.

Was this change or progress? Good God, why does it feel like they’re finally doing things right?


End file.
